1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an external door apparatus constructed to provide an integrated mechanism for a visitor to acknowledge her presence, an occupant to visually identify the visitor without opening the exterior door, and a support for a decorative object.
2. Discussion of the Background
Many homeowners enhance the purpose and aesthetics of their external doors for safety, visitor acknowledgement, and decoration. Conventional peepholes are installed for the purpose of the occupant to identify the visitor without opening the door. Door knockers are installed to enhance the beauty of the home and to enable the visitor to acknowledge their presence. In addition, many occupants decorate their external doors with wreaths, door swags, and the like to enhance the beauty of the home. These safety and decorative accessories are purchased and installed individually.
As recognized by the present inventor, it is common for these objects to be misaligned during installation, leaving a less than desirable effect. Removable wreath hangers are unstable and often scratch the exterior door. Furthermore, they are usually used during only part of the year, and removing it from the door during off-seasons leaves the owner to repair the damage.